Confusing World
by dreamycat24
Summary: The story of a young girl and boy who come from completely different places, yet have so much that they share.
1. The Question

How should I describe my life to you? Well, here`s a few phrases that describe it: screwed up, jacked up, messed up. What do you think of this so far? Funny, sad, deppressing, do any of these fit the area you are thinking in, cuz` if you think it`s funny then you are messed up, for part of it. This is story is of the most interesting part of my life: When I met Gambit.

The first time I met him was in a train station. I didn`t know who he was at the time,but he deffinetely was interesting. He had red and black eyes to start with,and I don`t mean redish I mean crimpson red. He wore a large coat,full of cards, though. He also seemed to have a look that I would know anywhere, a look of loneliness. Especially because for my entire life except for the past few months when I finally let my new family in, but I regretted letting them in after that day in the train station for a couple of months, but now I think it was one of the best things I ever did.

Okay, back to where I was going with the scene in the train station now. Becouse of what my adoptive brother had just told me I was so angry, and because he was telling me about who I was supposed to be, my powers were kicking in, which was very bad for Gambit. I immediatly ran from him running straight into Gambit. We both then noticed the strange colors of our eyes. His were, as I already said, red and black. Mine were a very distinctive silver, and I don`t mean silver like a shade of blue, I mean silver like sterling silver. So for about fifteen seconds we looked straight into each others eyes, and I didn`t know my abilities at the moment so I looked into his memories, and when I did I recoiled and thought he was doing and got into a deffensive position when he pulled a staff out of his coat pochet and I suddenly have a bow and arrow raised at him. I of course let go immediatly which also means I shot him in the arm. That`s when my brother jogs up and a woman with white hair and dark skin comes up.

"Remy, what is the meaning of this?" the woman immediatly asked.

"Yeah, sis , what`s going on my brother immediatly asked in a very protective tone.

"I-I-I don`t know." I said for a second with a lot of confusion in my voice then I remembered my anger with him." And why would you even care anyway? You kept my identity from me for thirteen years! And now you suddenly care! Why didn`t you tell me earlier? What did you just think that when I finally trust you that you were just goig to break me again? Well, news flash I am never, and I mean never letting anyone back in agian! Ever!" I said completely inraged.

And while I said that this conversation went on between Remy and the lady.

"Remy why did you two suddenly bring out your weapons?" she immediatly asks.

"I don` know, she brought hers out first so course` I brought out mine." he says with no hint of lying.

"Alright I`m going to see if I can get this straightened out before the proffessor gets here, and what happened to your arm?" she said with a lot of concern in her voice. She was referring to where I shot him after he pulled the arrow out. It was bleeding and the cut was green.

"Oh, sis why did you shoot him! Especialy with a poison arrow! Gosh that`s pretty bad! But nice aim, it`s about a sixteenth of an inch away from a vital vein." he said while examining the wound.

"Ow! Don`t touch it!" Remy said while glaring at my brother.

" Well, if you want me to heal it I suggest you let me touch it." he said obviously a liitle annoyed. Of course Remy just grunted and let him continue. When he placed his hand on it we all heard Remy take in a sharp pain signalling it hurt. Bad. "Sorry" my brother muttered in the middle of reciting something. Then when he lifted his hand off the wound the only thing that showed it was there was the hole in the shirt.

"Excuse me um.." the woman said.

"My name is Eliza."

"Eliza I was wondering why you brought a weapon out on Mr. LeBeau here."

"I don`t remember."I said obviously lost in my rage.

"Well, the proffessor at the institute where I teach, and Remy here attends will deffinetly want to speak with you." she said looking at my silver eyes with much curiosity.

" Alright" I said with a voice that was filled with anger.

When I got there I was awed, but I only showed in my eyes as I took in the whole mansion. At the expression I showed when I came inside Scott sort`ve chuckled at me. He then lead to the proffessors office and left me there.

"So, you are the Eliza Nightry, hmm?" the proffessor inquired with no hint of resentment towards dispight the inccident with Gambit.

"Yeah, and you must be Mr. Xavior?." I asked cautiously.

"Indeed I am. I am not interested in the little situation with you and Gambit, I am interested if you would join us at the institution." he said.


	2. I meet the demented squirrel named Raven

"Uh, I-I-I don`t know." I said obviously timid, for was still expecting to get lectured about how shooting people with poison arrows was bad, blah, blah,blah. I`ll shoot people with poison arrows if I want to shoot them with poison arrows.

"Well I will give you sometime to think it over if-" He began.

"No,no,no, I mean the answer is yes,but I mean no to needing time to think about" I said, obviously slightly confused myself about what I had said.

"Alright then, I will have Ororo find you a room. For now, go get yourself aquainted with the other students." He said as I got up and walked out of the room.

When I got down, I immediatly was given a death glare by some purple creature(it is another character in this story made by a friend, she looks like a purple Nightcrawler and has, to my much annoyance, every mutant ability that has ever and currently exists,Yeah, I know, its stupid) on sitting on the couch, but of course next to her, is none other than, Gambit. He turns around, gives one glance, then continues to watch television. If she could, she would be steaming now because of his reaction. She then stands and up her tail ,that I no see, is whipping back and forth angrily.

Great, first 10 minutes here and I get in a fight with what looks like a giant purple demented squirrel (come on, you have got to add to favorite stories just for the demented squirrel part! plz!) She storms up to me and immediatly asks me a question.

"Are you the girl who shot Gambit with a poison arrow?" Her temper is rising, I can feel it.

"Raven drop it already." Gambit says, eyes not lifting from the television screen.

"No, I want to know if she did and if so, I want to know why." She said this to him, also not glancing at him. I almost groaned, but I stopped myself, I don`t want her more mad. She is deffinetely powerful, but I can take her. So I just fixed her with an icey glare, but of course again her temper rose. Great, the demented squirrel named Raven apparently has a bad temper, could it get any better? She then again returns to her question.

"Well did you?" she asks, all the while her temper growing and growing. I completely avoid her question and ask one of my own.

"What do you care?" I asked as I find a seat on one of the many couches as far away from both of then as possible.

''Because I`m his girlfriend, thats why."


End file.
